Melies Moon
Profile Profile Melies Moon is a giant moon with a face from "Astronomer's Dream", a silent movie by Georges Melies. In the movie, a giant Moon appears in a dream inside moon-obsessed Astronomer's home, causing havoc. Role in TSLBAE Loyal Fumble Melies Moon was a contestant on Loyal Fumble, where he appeared from the sky as the Fifth Entrant, scaring Bobby who was staring at the moon. Melies Moon showed his destructive skill by dropping a bullet, which caused a huge explosion that tripped Bobby and later sent dancing girls after the little boy. As Moon was rampaging both Neo Cortex and Warwick Hall Priest tried to take it down but to no avail. When Count Duckula with Igor and Nanny joined Loyal Fumble, Melies Moon attacked them by bouncing on the ground. As it was chasing the Transylvania Trio, it crushed Bobby, eliminating him. Neo Cortex finally managed to damage the Moon by shooting a fiery blast from his ray gun. This didn't keep Moon down for long, as it was back on chasing after Cortex soon after when Transfer had climbed on his hoverboard. Cortex kept fighting with the Moon until a bullet fired by it caused Cortex's hoverboard to malfunction and crash to the ground. As later in the battle Cortes switched into Mecha-Bandicoot, it was knocked by an incoming wall (controlled by Puppet Nation Donald Trump) into Melies Moon, continuing the two's fight. Midway through battle Melies Moon was attacked by the drill of Technodrome, belonging to 80's Shredder. Later Melies Moon took revenge on the Technodrome by knocking it down after Cortex had shot it to standstill with missile. Much later in the battle, Cortex met with the Moon again, this time Cortex wanted to never see Moon's ridiculous face again as the Mecha-Bandicoot self-destructed in the massive explosion which didn't kill the Moon (which disappointed Cortex) but still trapped under building hubris. Melies Moon wouldn't return to the game after Spitting Image Mikhail Gorbachev had nuked the city, thus eliminating everyone except Ole Anderson who had turned into a God. He sent Ole and Ric flying with a bullet, and the two ended up falling inside Melies Sun, thus letting Moon win the Loyal Fumble. Actual TSLBAE After victory in Loyal Fumble, Melies Moon arrived to TSLBAE headquarters, with Vince Russo, Bobby and 60's Moomintroll awaiting for it. After the moveset, Kevin Sullivan announced that Melies Moon was the final ingredient of the final chapter before destroying Hulk Hogan. Only Disturbing Effect in Most Haunted also took a liking to the Moon. |-|Moveset Entrance Close Observation The Astronomer goes to look at the sky before being knocked away by Melies Moon, crashing onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Moon Geyser Melies Moon shoots a geyser from his side, dealing more damage when you're close to it as well as setting detachable walls and items aflame for 3 seconds, mainly working as damaging traps. Another shot before 5 seconds pass shoots a smaller geyser. Charge it up and you get a geyser that has more range, thus dealing more damage up close when you shoot it after a full charge since it doesn't shoot automatically. Sadly, you will move slower with a full charge stored, and any items near you while you charged will get sucked up and hit you. Side B - The Capsule Melies Moon fires a bullet-shaped capsule. It flies for a slow while before crashing into the ground and fading into oblivion. It bounces off walls once, going into different directions, resulting in an explosion. The speed of the capsule depends on the charge. You can shoot your geyser to push it, but this also causes it to go kaboom. Offensive melee special attacks can deflect the capsule and hit the Moon's eye, making him unable to move for a few. Up B - Wandering Star Melies Moon hops on a star and travels in an upward curve. Move down at any time to hop off the star. This maneuver is great for disabling traps. In midair, the Moon rides a star sideways for better recovery purposes. It's faster, but you can only jump from it, and it won't disable traps. Down B - Inside Guests Out from the Moon come two dancing girls. Anyone in their way will be knocked back or become dizzy. They also stay close to the Moon, following it as it moves. Hit the girls and they chase after you. But hey are slippery, so try baiting them off the edge. They go away after 6 seconds and reinput calls them back. Like R.O.B.'s Diffusion Beam in Brawl, you can still fight normally while the girls are out, but the more damage dealt, the quicker they go. Final Smash - Journey to Impossible Melies Moon flies away as shooting stars and planets fly through to harm everyone. Rotating planets drag you along for the ride for a bit. It all lasts 7 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX: *film running out* Taunts Up: *spews out something* Sd: *becomes a crescent moon briefly* Dn: *turns into a Dipper* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *hangs with Melies Sun* 2. *hangs with a woman on a wandering star* 3. Astronomer: *taken aback by the sight of the moon and returns to his desk* Failure/Clap: Angry Moon Category:Movesets Category:2017 Movesets Category:Evil Alignment Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Georges Melies Universe Category:Characters With Unconfirmed Rivals